


some times (perhaps i got lucky)

by night70789 (orphan_account)



Category: Original Work
Genre: How Do I Tag, Lost in the Woods, Original work - Freeform, Other, luck, send help, what tags do i even use
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:21:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/night70789
Summary: so i looked at my kurama funko pop. and i wanted to write. and this happened.





	some times (perhaps i got lucky)

i saw a fox once.

in a forest, among the trees. arctic, cold. i had almost missed him, among the snow. i’m glad i did not. no food, no jacket, no anything but the clothes on my back, more fit for a warm summer rather than this dead winter, snowfall threatening to freeze me, and chilly and crisp air is always giving me nosebleeds. before i found him, i had thought i was doomed.

‘it was a mistake to stray from camp,’ i thought, making peace with my demise, which i was convinced would come rapping at my chamber door. well, there is no door out here so, i supposed i would just be punched. funny, being bitch slapped by death itself. 

i heard the movement of something, and my head swiveled to the direction my ears had picked up the sound. its fur glossy, its eyes looking right at me. he trotted off, trotting trotting trotting. and i followed, mesmerized. my eyes seemingly glued to it. was this fate? was this destiny? what was happening? my questions were never given an answer, but i did end up with one more. how god damn lucky am i? 

for i saw the smoke of a campfire, in a clearing straight ahead. and my friends came running. footsteps getting louder and louder. and they were there, and i was being lead to camp. and before i knew it, i was safe and sound. 

i realized i was being spoken to. i snapped out of my trance.

“what the hell?! what happened to you?! how’d you find your way back?!”

i responded,

“lost on the one-way road of fate. i guess i got lucky.”

my luck did bless me again, after this. but i am weary. how about i tell that tale some other time..?

**Author's Note:**

> will there be another chapter? maybe


End file.
